Goodbye
by Miss Hal Gibson
Summary: She could tell them goodbye a dozen times, a hundred times, a thousand times, and it would always be the same.


**AN: Hi everyone! I wanted to write a Vinny centric oneshot, since I haven't written one since she was added to the character list. So I wrote this little thing. **

**I want to thank Bratette for helping me come up with this idea. The whole idea was hers, and most of the little details were her ideas too. SO THANK YOU BRITTANY YOU ARE THE BEST!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters in this story. **

* * *

><p>It was always hard to say goodbye. No matter how many goodbye's piled up, it never got any easier. She could tell them goodbye a dozen times, a hundred times, a thousand times, and it would always be the same.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Painful. <em>

* * *

><p>Vinny smiled up at the man who sat beside her, the man who she had entrusted her precious children to many years ago. His hair was graying now, and he had small lines forming at the corners of his eyes. He was still the same man he had been when she left Alvin, Simon, and Theodore at his door, but he had grown so much as a person.<p>

After studying him for a moment, she turned her eyes back to the spectacle before them.

And she watched the boys. Her boys. Dave's boys.

* * *

><p><em>Her babies. <em>

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe how fast time had flown. Had it really been ten years since the first time she laid eyes on her children since leaving them on David Seville's doorstep so long before?<p>

When she thought back on it all, she wished she had spent more time with them. She wished she visited more. She wished they visited her more.

But she couldn't change that.

What she could do, however, was be there for them now. See them off into their futures, their careers, their lives.

She never thought her children, _her _children, would come this far. They had fame under their belt, and now they were starting a new chapter in their book.

She was just glad she was there to see them off.

* * *

><p>Vinny let her eyes drift towards the youngest of the boys, who was in the middle of a struggling attempt to zip up his suitcase while his girlfriend, Eleanor, pushed down on it with all her might.<p>

She smiled the kind of smile only a mother can give. She couldn't think of a more perfect match for Theodore than Eleanor. She had gotten to know the girl well over the years, and she knew that, in a way, she filled that void for Theodore that she herself had created.

She didn't like thinking about that void. She didn't like thinking about the fact she was never there for them, all throughout their childhood. She didn't like thinking about the fact that they had grown up without a mother.

* * *

><p><em>But it was for the best. <em>

* * *

><p>Vinny closed her emerald eyes and took a deep breath before turning them towards her middle son, Simon. He would never have become the genius he was if they had stayed with her. Knowing that comforted her.<p>

Simon was sitting beside Jeanette Miller, the two of them perched on top of a large suitcase. They were holding a map together, chattering away while they pointed at different locations, each of them sneaking a glance into the other's eyes when they thought they weren't looking.

Vinny let out a small sigh, her smile from before making its way back onto her face. Like Eleanor for Theodore, Jeanette was the perfect girl for Simon. She brought out that side of him that many of them seldom saw; the part of him that allowed him to 'let it go' and act his own age for a little while.

After watching the bespectacled duo for a while, Vinny turned her eyes towards the oldest pair in the room. Her oldest son, Alvin, didn't have his old worn out red baseball cap on for once, instead it was in the hands of his counterpart.

* * *

><p>Vinny watched as Brittany fixed up Alvin's hair before placing his cap back on his head, mumbling something about not wanting to get her picture taken with him looking like that.<p>

The mother felt herself chuckling at the two of them.

Alvin and Brittany complimented each other quite well. They fought a lot and acted quite often as though they hated one another, but Vinny knew that, deep down, they loved each other. Her mother's intuition told her so.

* * *

><p>Vinny finally tore her eyes away from her oldest son, turning them back to look at the man who sat by her side.<p>

She couldn't help but notice the sadness in his deep brown eyes.

He looked lost. Hopeless. Broken. He looked like he was about to lose everything.

She knew the boys were everything to him. They were everything to her, too. But she didn't raise them. Even if she didn't want to admit it, Dave was much more of a parent to them than she was.

She could read his eyes. She could tell he what he was thinking.

He thought they didn't need him anymore.

Vinny placed a comforting hand on the man's knee, smiling up at him when he looked her way.

* * *

><p>"It's always worth it when it's what's best for them." She whispered in a voice loud enough for only him to hear.<p>

She hoped her words comforted him somewhat, although she didn't know for sure.

He just smiled at her and turned to look at the floor in front of him.

* * *

><p>Apparently she wasn't the only one that noticed Dave's sad demeanor. From across the room Vinny noticed the youngest two chipmunks had finished forcing Theodore's suitcase closed, and now Eleanor Miller was looking in their direction.<p>

She watched as the short, stocky Chipette made her way over to Dave, a sweet, broad smile on her face.

"Don't worry Dave, we'll take good care of them." She placed her own comforting hand on Dave's other knee, and at that moment Vinny knew that the man she had entrusted so much to would be perfectly fine.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed in a blur. They took a photograph together; the boys, the girls, her, David, and The Chipettes' guardian, Miss Miller. Vinny had shed her share of tears, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman as she began to hysterically sob as she watched her adoptive daughters leave that day.<p>

They had all said their goodbye's, and they had all been difficult. They always were.

Vinny did have one comfort, though. This goodbye wasn't as hard as the very first goodbye she had ever given her babies.

Because this time she knew she'd see them again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that didn't turn out nearly as good as I wanted it to..but..it's something. I know I said Vinny's name a lot...but it's SO hard to find other things to refer to her with without making it confusing! :( <strong>

**I hope you guys liked it anyway! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
